


The start of something wonderful

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Alec Lightwood, Child Magnus Bane, Childhood Friends, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: All Alec wants is for someone to be his friend.Magnus is new at school and is looking for a friend, too.Or the one where a lonely Alec meets the new kid, Magnus, on the playground and, naturally, they become the best of friends.





	The start of something wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may seem slightly angsty, but it's not, I swear!

Everyone knows that, for a six year old, not having friends sucks. Alec, unfortunately, is one of those six year olds. And he hates it.

When his mother asks, however, he won't tell her that he has no friends, because, even at six years old, he knows he doesn't want or need her pity.

He just wishes there was someone at his school who wanted to be friends with him. At the moment, Alec is just invisible.

Alec sits on one of the swings, eating his lunch, watching longingly while all the other kids in the school play with their friends.

It's not that Alec hasn't tried to make friends with the others. He really has tried. It's just that everyone leaves when he goes up to them.

With a great sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he will have to spend yet another lunchtime by himself. Alec was just about to bite into his sandwich when he heard a small voice.

"Hi. Is this swing taken?" the voice said, making Alec look up.

-

Magnus has just moved to a new school, in the middle of the year, he might add, and he hates it. He misses his old school. Most importantly, he misses his friends from his old school.

Being the new kid suck because, even at six years old, the other kids in the school have their groups, and nobody wants the new kid to join them.

He has been at this school for a week and a half, and he is absolutely miserable. If anyone were to ask him he would say that no, mmhe most certainly did not go home, in tears, asking his father to let him go back to his old school. Unfortunately for him, his father hasn't budged, so Magnus has to stay at this new school. 

It's lunchtime, and Magnus makes his way to the tree by the swing set, that he has claimed as his lunchtime space, with his lunch bag in one hand and the book he is reading in the other, ready to get to his usual activity of pretending to read, but actually looking out longingly, wishing to make some friends, when he sees a boy sitting all alone on one of the swings. He looked rather sad to Magnus, so he decided to pluck up his courage and approach the boy.

"Hi. Is this swing taken?" Magnus asked nervously.

-

Alec was surprised to be spoken to that he sat in silence, looking up at the boy who had approached him. He has to admit he is confused.

Alec knows this boy is new. What he doesn't know is why the boy is talking to him. He looks super cool. He could be friends with anyone if he wanted to, couldn't he? So why is he talking to him? 

Alec was shaked from his thoughts as the sad look on the boys face as he turned around to leave. 

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry. Take a seat." Alec said, pointing to the swing next to him. He was pleased to see the smile that crept onto the other boys face at that.

"Thanks." Magnus said, moving to sit on the swing. "I'm Magnus, but the way. Magnus Bane."

"I'm Alexander Lightwood, but people just call me Alec." Alec replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Alexander." Magnus said.

Alec and Magnus sat there, eating their lunch and talking, getting to know each other and having a truly wonderful lunch break. Alec looked across at Magnus, only to find his glancing around them. Alec felt his shoulders drop slightly when he saw that. 

"Looking for your friends?" Alec asked in a small voice. 

Magnus looked back at Alec, confused. "No? Actually, I was looking for your friends. Where are they?" Magnus asked. 

Alec flushed slightly and looked at his feet before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I, um. I actually don't have any friends." Alec said, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Magnus was shocked. How could this boy not have any friends? Does everyone else not know how cool he is?

"Why?" Magnus asked, not wanting to be rude. He was just curious. 

"Nobody has wanted to be my friend, I guess." Alec said with a shrug. 

At this, Magnus stood up, and stood right in front of Alec, with his arms crossed. 

"Well, they're all just stupid." Magnus said fiercely, making Alec snort, but Magnus' next words surprised him, in the best way possible. 

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with you? I know I do." Magnus said. 

"Really?" Alec asked, unable to keep the hopefulness from rising in his voice. 

"Of course, Alexander! If you want to be, that is." Magnus replied, suddenly unsure. 

Alec responded by jumping off of the swing and wrapping Magnus, his friend, in a big hug, which Magnus returned eagerly. 

The two of them spent every lunchtime together since then, both of them convinced that they had the best friend in the world.

Little did they know, their friendship was just the start of something wonderful that they would share, and they wouldn't want to change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
